Kirin Tor Expedition to Draenor
The '''Kirin Tor Expedition to Draenor '''was a campaign by the Kirin Tor to explore Draenor and defend Azeroth from the Iron Horde and Burning Legion threats. The expedition had many outposts and objectives not all of which were successfully completed. Sol-Baihu Portal One of the major objectives of the Kirin Tor was to establish a secure portal from Azeroth to Draenor in order to aid and supply those who initially went through the Dark Portal with Khadgar. It was decided among the Grand Alliance that one end of the portal would be located near the city of Stormwind. A cliff over looking the Mage Quarter section of Stormwind was choosen and named the Violet Overlook. Archmage Sol and a group of Kirin Tor mages set up the portal and ventured through. A contingent of battle magi, commanded by Lady Baihu, stayed on the Azeroth side to defend Stormwind should anything hostile come back through the portal. Archmage Sol and her team eventually established the Violet Bluff in an area of Draenor known as the Everbloom Wilds in the region of Grogrond. Unfortunately, the area was full of mind controling spores which infected almost all of Archmage Sol's team. Due to the infection a Genesaur was able to cross the undefended portal into Azeroth. Yalnu the genesaur was put down by Lady Baihu and her battle mages. Only three survivors were found from Sol's team, Undermage Kesalon, Arcanist Windlebop, and Researcher Sarix. Violet Bluff was abandoned and the portal to Gorgrond was shut down shortly after the Genesaur attack. Senate Portal Most of the senate had gone through the Dark Portal with Khadgar's Vanguard to stop the Iron Horde from reaching Azeroth. When the Dark Portal was destroyed the senators who survived the battle fled deeper into Draenor and scattered themselves across the continent. Though some senators did eventually find each other and managed to create a small settlement in Shadowmoon Valley. Exhausted from their constant fighting around Draenor and unused to the ley lines of the region the senators were stuck on Draenor until help arrived. On Azeroth the few remaining senators who did not go with Khadgar's Vanguard attempted to establish a portal to Draenor upon learning of the failure of the Sol-Baihu team in Stormwind. Using the research gathered from the Sol-Baihu team the Magus Senate attempted to establish a portal to Draenor. After a few failed attempts a portal was finally stablized and let out in a safe location on Draenor, in a field south of the town of Elodar in Shadowmoon Valley. Contact was made with the Draenei in the area and with their aid the portal was made fully functional. Eventually the senators on Draenor were found by those coming from Azeroth and with the help of the expert Draenei mages the portal was relocated to the senate's settlement in Shadowmoon Valley. After the senate shared the research behind the portal, the Kirin Tor were able to open portals to Draenor rather routinuely. Khadgar's Missions Archmage Khadgar established the his headquarters, and thus the headquarters of the entire Kirin Tor expedition, at a powerful ley line nexus located in Zangarra, a small cove in North East Talador. It is here that Khadgar and his followers planned out their strikes against the powerful Ogre mages of Highmaul in West Nagrand. Khadgar used special operation teams to raid the city of Highmaul to obtain research and knowledge that the ogres had about the magics of Draenor. In Talador Khadgar and his friends the Magisters Krelas and Serena worked to free Talador from the Iron Horde and the Burning Legion. Khadgar and the Kirin Tor who stayed with him in Zangarra also spent much of their time working towards ending the Shadow Council, a group of warlocks led by Gul'dan. Modera's Mission With the stablization of the portals communications between those on Azeroth and those on Draenor became much easier. Archmage Modera of the Council of Six came to Draenor to aid in the fight against the Burning Legion. She set up a small camp in Socrethar's Rise in southern Shadowmoon Valley. With the help of some adventurers, Modera's Kirin Tor forces sabotaged Socrethar's plans. Category:Kirin Tor Category:Magocracy of Dalaran Category:Campaigns Category:Dalaran Military Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran